


What?!

by Arisocal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisocal/pseuds/Arisocal
Summary: The times Natasha finds herself exclaiming “What?!” when it comes to Steve Rogers.





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was the very first drabble/writing away on my phone’s notepad when I began to explore Romanogers. It started off as me attempting to portray their characters (which is soooo hard) and then it turned into an on-going exploration of where/how Steve and Natasha could take their development together.
> 
> So I have about 2 more pieces to add to this installment that are just notes right now, but should be finished ans posted sooner than later.
> 
> Thank you!

Date

—

“Morning,” Steve greeted Pepper as he walked into the kitchen.

She was eating her oatmeal quietly, focused on her tablet.

“Morning,” She responded without looking up, knowing well enough it was not her who the Captain really came to greet.

“Hey Nat, doing anything tomorrow night?” Steve asked as he approached Natasha by the kitchen counter.

He had just finished his workout from the gym and made a point to stop by the kitchen before his room to catch Natasha.

She raised her eyebrow at him, followed by a smirk as she let her spoon fall into her cereal bowl.

“Why?” Her lips curved. “Asking me on a date, Rogers?” Her voice was flirtatious and playful.

Steve grinned. He had expected her teasing.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” He stated rather proudly.

Natasha’s signature smirked disappeared as Steve’s comeback threw her off. She had expected a head shake and then a statement about some boring meeting or potential mission. But a date? Perhaps Steve Rogers had finally mastered the games she played and wanted to tease her back. He could not be serious.

“Since the ice rink is now open and the Rockefeller tree is up, I thought dinner and ice skating?” Steve elaborated as Natasha remained silent. “We can just do a not so formal dinner since ice skating in formal clothes might be hard. But next time we can try that nice Ital—“

“What?!” She blinked.

He was being serious. Or really taking it too far with the game.

“If you’re joking, you can stop now,” She stated, sounding more irritated than intended.

He was not allowed to jokingly ask her on a date and then have a detailed romantic plan to go with it. No girl—Black Widow or not—liked those type of games.

“I’m not joking,” Steve said firmly. “I’m asking if you want to get dinner with me and hang out in the city tomorrow.”

Natasha stood frozen. Steve Rogers—her long time partner, colleague—dorky friend—whatever they were, was actually asking her on a date.

“You want to go out on a date with me?” Natasha almost choked on her own saliva as she found the words to utter.

Steve nodded as their eyes locked from across the suddenly too small of a counter.

“Yes,” Natasha answered.

Steve felt himself smile, shyly. He had expected her playful banter and possibly the shock, but he also did not consider the fact that she would be so taken aback and not give him an answer right away. Not to mention he did not fully consider that she could also say no.

“Okay,” He continued to smile at her. “Be ready by five tomorrow then.” He sent her a playful wink before heading out of the room.

Natasha smiled back—unsure if she was showing just how surprised and nervous she was, or if she was showing confidence. Never in a million years had she expected to be asked on a date by Captain America. In fact, she had never really been asked on a date before. She was just not that type of a girl. Not the kind you take on well thought out romantic dates. She was the type you took on dangerous missions and practiced shooting targets with.

She hated how soft and suddenly nervous she felt at the idea of going on a date with Steve. She was a grown adult who fought battles and aliens, not a high schooler who just got asked out by her crush.

Sure, Steve is indeed an attractive man who held true to being genuine and honest. She spent a lot of time with him; whether it was side by side at the battle fields, training, paperwork, eating ice cream, watching movies, taking walks around the park, hell—even grabbing breakfast, lunch, and dinners together. They were close. They had to be. They were partners after all. She would not ignore the bond they had form over the years and even the curiosity for more, but she knew better. He was an all-American boy who deserved that all-American sweetheart. The complete opposite of her. She did like to assume that Steve enjoyed her company. He always invited her on jogs or new places to eat at. In fact, had he walked in and asked if she simply wanted to get dinner and ice skate, she would not have hesitated to say yes. It would have been normal. They did activities together and it would not have been uncommon.

But, he made it a point to state that it was a date. That was new. He had never invited her out like that better. She definitely did not see it coming. She was surprised, shocked, and at the same time, extremely flattered. She cared for him, a lot more than she wanted to admit.

“Well, finally,” Pepper smiled, sipping her coffee.

Natasha turned her head towards the table, completely forgetting that Pepper had been her companion for a while now in the kitchen.

“About time you two actually called it a date,” The strawberry blonde noted.

“We hang out all the time,” Natasha pointed out, trying to convince her ownself.

“Except this time he asked you on a date, which took you by surprise,” Pepper spoke.

Natasha stared at her cereal bowl before looking back up at Pepper.

“I’ve never really been on an actual date,” she admitted.

Pepper just grinned.

—

Saturday morning came and it was hectic as usual. Steve had his typical chaos to step into as a group of criminals tried to hoard immigrants into an underground sweatshop.

The mission took long, as expected and Steve began to feel himself get antsy with the failures. On any given day, he would just accept one failed plan after another and collaborate a new one. But it was almost two in the afternoon and he wanted to go home. He needed a shower. He needed this mission done and over with in the next hour.

“Goodness Cap, you’re in a rush today,” Tony spoke through their earpieces. “Got hot plans tonight or something?” He joked.

“Yes, I do,” Steve answered.

Natasha felt her stomach flutter at the sound of his answer through her ears. Her face must have given something away as Sam sent her a look. She sent him back a glare and he shrugged it off.

“Alright, secure the basement so we can get Cap going with his hot evening plans,” Tony said, his tone purposely showing annoyance.

“Everyone is out of the basement,” Natasha stated, hoping to sound normal.

The idea of going on a date tonight had probably put her in a more chipper mood this morning than anyone was used to and hearing Steve’s determination to make this evening happen made her blush—the Black Widow did not blush. Perhaps Natasha Romanov did though, she just never knew it.

“All accounted for in the first floor,” Wanda chimed in.

—

“Enjoy your date,” Tony called out as Steve made his way down the hallway.

He ignored him and knocked on Natasha’s door. She greeted him with her smile—the smile he likes to believe only a few people have had the pleasure of seeing. She wore a nice cream peacoat with a black beanie that complemented her nicely curled auburn hair. Their attire together suited the early winter of New York and there was something special about ringing in the season with a date.

“Ready?” He asked.

Natasha nodded as she stashed a pair of gloves into one of her pockets.

—

“Okay, I don’t care what you all say,” Sam spoke. “Those two hang out waaay too much.”

Wanda grinned. She had invaded Steve and Natasha’s thoughts enough to know their hangouts really meant more, whether they established it or not. But she could tell today was different. Steve had been eager to get their work done fast and he made it clear he had plans that he did not wish to change.

“Yeah, I want to puke at their heart eyes that flare all damn day long,” Tony groaned, staring off towards where Steve and Natasha had just walked by moments ago. “Just date already,” he sighed loudly.

“Steve asked Natasha the other day on a date. He wanted to take her to dinner and ice skating. It was sweet,” Pepper rolled her eyes at the clueless men.

“How do you know?” Tony asked his fiance curiously.

“I was in the kitchen when Steve asked her yesterday,” She answered.

“Well about damn time!” Sam exclaimed. “Even though they’ve gone on like a hundred unofficial dates.”

“Hopefully I get to help plan a wedding soon!” Pepper gushed.

“Oh!” Wanda’s eyes lit up. “I wonder if Natasha will let us go dress shopping with her!”

“She has to!” Pepper smiled. “Deep deep deep, deep down—she has a soft spot for us.”

Sam and Tony exchanged bewildered looks as the two women giggled over wedding details.  
—

Steve had not fully researched the restaurant they were going to eat at, he just knew it was a Ukrainian/Russian eatery and it looked nice. Nice enough for a first laid-back date. And he hoped Natasha would enjoy some familiar authentic Russian dishes.

He takes it that she’s happy with his choice as she states she has not eaten a dish from her country in years.

“I saw it and I thought of you. Months ago actually,” he explained. “I would have taken you sooner but we had a busy few months. Plus I wanted to wait for the ice rink to be open, nice added touch.”

Natasha had to stop herself from leaning across the table and kissing him. He was truly sweet and she did not deserve the company of someone so thoughtful and kind. She almost felt guilty. She was far from perfect.

“This is really nice, Steve,” she admitted, almost too shyly for her ownself.

She helped him get through the menu as best as she could. It had been many years since she even thought of the dishes her homeland had and she had to think back about some of them.

As dinner went on, they fell into their usual style. Talking about their days, sharing stories that related to the moment, and offering bites of each other’s meals. They were comfortable with one another and had clearly shared many meals together before. However, this one held a more meaningful attachment with it.

Once they finished dinner, they made their way towards the ice skating rink. The early winter of New York was beginning to really make its presence known as the weather dropped.

Natasha could not recall the last time she went ice skating, it had to have been before the Red Room.

Steve held out his hand once they had their skates on and entered the rink. She grabbed his hand willingly as he guided them around the rink.

With the holiday lights beginning to fill the surroundings and the bright Christmas tree at their view, Natasha could not help but feel normal for once. She assumed this is what normal civilians felt as they held hands with their significant other and soaked in the moment and joy the holidays bring.

“You okay?” Steve broke her thoughts as they circled their way around the ice.

She nodded quietly, looking up at him as she linked her arm with his. He looked happy—relaxed, and she felt her heart flutter at the thought that he was truly enjoying the evening with her by his side. She could see the bright twinkle in his very blue eyes as they locked with her green ones. God had his eyes always been that blue?

She felt herself swallow at the emotions overflowing her.

“Thanks for going out with me,” Steve spoke. “I seriously thought you were going to say no, and maybe hit me,” he joked.

His statement earned him a playful smile from Natasha. Any given person, she probably would have done just that.

“You just took me by surprise,” she finally admitted. “I thought you were joking.”

Steve shook his head with a chuckle.

“It took me a while but I just told myself to ask you. Just be straight forward and ask,” He explained. “You’re way out of my league,” he added—which earned him a playful smack in the arm by Natasha.

“I hang out with you all the time,” she rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” Steve agreed. “But those friendly dates. You probably wouldn’t have let me get this close without punching me. Or….”

“Or….?” Natasha trailed off as Steve stopped them mid skate.

Steve leaned in for a kiss and Natasha tried her best not to seem overly eager as she met his lips.

The kiss was sweet and soft, just enough for Steve to test the boundaries with her before he pulled away.

“Hopefully you’ll go on more dates with me?” He asked, raising a playful eyebrow at her.

Natasha knew she was blushing. He was a complete dork, super cheesy and old fashioned, but she would not have it any other way.

“Steve,” She managed to let out. There was something about the whole night that just had her so speechless, and she was never speechless. “I don’t know if I’m your type of girl,” she felt the lump in her throat. “I’m not exactly from a good background.”

Steve frowned.

“I know you,” he spoke. “Hopefully a lot more than most people—“

“You do,” Natasha agreed.

She told him more stories about her life than anyone else. He probably knew her just as well as she knew herself.

“I’ve been in love with you for a while,” Steve decided to just let it out.

He watched Natasha’s green orbs grow into pure shock. He really hoped he did not screw it up, but it was the truth.

“I know that’s a lot to take in but—“

Natasha cut him off with a deep kiss. She had thrown her arms around his neck and Steve was thankful for the super serum as the ice was rather slippery.

When they finally pulled apart, there were tears in Natasha’s eyes.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever loved me before,” She explained. “Or really tell me they love me,” she added.

Steve cupped her face with his gloved hand. He had never seen her so vulnerable before and for the first time, and he’s seen her break down before. This time, he truly was invited to see the woman behind the strong front.

“I care about you, I just never really thought I’d ever be able to tell you that I love you,” Natasha swallowed. “I always thought you deserved more than what I can give.”

It was Steve’s turn to be surprised. Natasha was clearly a master at hiding her emotions. He had been slightly hesitant on asking her out on a date; for the reasons that she was rather playful and he may have been reading into her too much. But then part of him believed that regardless if she felt something more than friendship or not, she would at least give a date with him a go. He did not expect to hear her ever tell him she loves him—that was just something in his wildest dreams.

“Seriously Nat, you should have thrown yourself in that dating pool of women you kept bring up,” Steve laughed. “I could have done this long ago.”

“I probably would have ran away from you then,” Natasha admitted. “I definitely did not let anyone close then.”

Steve nodded. Timing was definitely everything.

“I’m glad you let me in,” he squeezed her hand.

“Well,” Natasha playfully scoffed. “You’re kind of nosey,” she let out a light laugh. “But a very good listener,” she added honestly.

Steve was great at hearing her out. Sometimes they spent all night talking and sharing stories about their lives and she cried—cried when she thought about the missed childhood, her parents, and just living that happy domestic life.

“Nat,” Steve raised his eyebrow at her. “I could listen to you talk all day,” he spoke. “You’re an amazing person.”

“With a very dark past,” She added.

“That the strong person that you are never once let win,” Steve pointed out. “You did not let it shape you. I mean you have to know, you’re emotionally the strongest person I know and also the sweetest.”

Natasha sent him a smirk.

“I’m only like that with you,” she said firmly.

“And I’m honored,” Steve spoke proudly. “Honored that I get to go ice skating with you and you let me hold you and that you let me really know all of you.”

Natasha just nodded. She was lost of words and she was never lost for words.

“Hopefully one day,” Steve pushed her in front of him to lead. “You’ll see yourself for all the reasons I admire you,” he said as he picked up their speed quickly across the rink. “Because you’re pretty awesome, Agent Romanov.”

“God you’re corny,” Natasha laughed.

“One of us has to be,” Steve noted. “Someone’s gotta plan our dates.”

“This one might be hard to top,” Natasha challenged.

Steve simply flashed her with one of his charming smiles, knowing the invitation for many more has been officially welcomed.


	2. Ring

Ring

—

Steve Rogers has had to do a lot of things in his life that he should have been very afraid of. He has encountered the worst possible scenarios in just about every difficult times he could imagine. He can probably think back to more than twenty occasions where he was pretty certain he would die.

So why was it that he had never felt more terrified in his as he traced his fingers along the tiny delicate box that held the engagement ring he would present to Natasha tonight? He was certain she is the one for him and the one he would spend the rest of his life with, and yet he found himself swallowing the nerves that kept making their presence well known.

—-

“Hey Soldier,” Natasha wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I missed you today,” She smiled as Steve turned around to face her.

“I missed you too,” He smiled softly. “How did it go?”

“Good,” Natasha answered, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Too much work if you ask me,” she frowned playfully.

“You did a good thing,” Steve noted. “We need more of those beach clean up days.”

“And next time, you’re going,” Natasha said sternly. “No playing hookie,” she dramatically folded her arms across her chest.

Steve laughed.

“I had a valid excuse,” He pointed out. “I had to train.”

Natasha scuffed but let it go.

“Where are we going tonight?” She asked, raising her eyebrow playfully.

“Confidential information, Agent Romanov.”

Natasha smirked.

“Make it worth my while, Captain.”

—

The engagement did not go as planned. In fact, it was the opposite of what Steve had envisioned.

They were in the jet, clearly not heading out to dinner. The King of Wakanda had begged for them to come help and with the long history of loyalty the Avengers had with them, they did not hesitate to jump inside the jet and lend a hand.

Steve had brought up marriage, just as a topic to discuss. Of course Natasha made her usual comments of having no real reason to get married, titles were just titles and she found no need for it. Steve knew that. She had said it before and he had agreed with her too. But his upbringing just taught him the circle of life consisted of marrying the one that you love. He knew he loved Natasha more than anyone and deep down he still hoped that while marriage is not her thing, she would do it for him? Even that sounded very selfish now. It sounded fine a month ago when he was staring at the engagement ring and thinking about how it would look on Natasha’s hand.

He felt himself rubbed his face as he sat next to Natasha—currently being his co-pilot and clueless to the fact that he had intended to propose tonight. He decided he would obviously need to reschedule—except now he’s debating on whether this was going to be an idiotic move because he’s such a sappy romantic.

“But people get married and most of them seem happy,” Natasha went on. “Can’t be that bad,” she laughed. “I just never considered myself to be one of those people though,” she shrugged in her seat, eyes focused out the window.

Steve nodded silent. He gets it. He really does and it does not change the way he feels about her. He still loves her. He’ll gladly stand by her side just as how they are now for the rest of his life if that’s what she wanted.

“I got you a gift,” The words left Steve’s mouth faster than he could comprehend what he was doing.

He handed Natasha the little box that had been in his pocket all day.

Natasha accepted the box but her face showed pure bewilderment.

“Thanks—“ she let out, examining the small black box.

She took one last look out the window before bringing her focus on the gift Steve handed her.

“Oh,” she whispered when she opened the box. “It’s a ring.”

Steve had gotten her plenty of gifts before. He came home many times before and handed her gifts that he bought because it reminded him of her. However, this was different.

Steve nodded. This was definitely not going as planned.

“What do people normally do with rings?” Natasha asked, she knew she sounded stupid, but she could barely process the so-called gift that she was holding.

“Uhh—“ Steve spoke awkwardly. “I guess they wear it?”

“So I just wear it?” Natasha eyed the shining diamond that greeted her brightly in the darkness.

“Yeah, I guess,” Steve wanted to punch himself.

The whole situation was just so awkward.

“What?!” Natasha exclaimed. “That’s it?”

Steve met her eyes and he had never felt like such an idiot before.

“You’re not going to ask me anything with it?” She questioned.

“I was suppose to ask you to marry me,” Steve admitted. “But then this mission got in the way and we just had that conversation—-“

“You’re not going to ask me anymore?” Natasha asked and Steve could have sworn her voice sounded disappointed.

“I want to,” He said truthfully. “But I’m not going to do it just because I want it, you have to want it too.”

“What happens if I don’t want marriage?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Nothing, my love for you remains and we continue what we have,” Steve assured her, his eyes filled with honesty and affection. “I won’t force you into my beliefs.”

“But I want to do the things that’s important to you too,” Natasha spoke, with a bit of argumentative in her voice. “Ask me.” Steve wanted to laugh at her demand.

Natasha gave him one last look, her green eyes reassuring all the fear he held earlier when it came to the point he had originally planned and then failed at miserably.

“I really intended to do this in a more romantic setting,” Steve said as he looked around the dimmed jet with their team members asleep in the back.

“That doesn’t matter,” Natasha retorted. “Are you going to ask?” She asked impatiently.

“Goodness Nat, if I didn’t know any better, it’s you that wants the whole marriage thing and white picket fence,” Steve chuckled, which Natasha responded with her signature smirk.

Silence filled between them and Steve had to make sure they were still smooth on autopilot as he had not glanced out in a while. He assumed he should get on his knee and ask her properly.

“Natasha—“

“Don’t make it too corny,” She cut him off.

“Do you want to propose instead?!” Steve sent her a teasing glare.

“Okay, okay,” Natasha nodded, letting Steve fully have her undivided attention.

Steve kneeled down in front of her and suddenly everything became too real. The image in front of Natasha was one she never pictured to see. Never had she fantasized of anyone kneeling on their knee, presenting her with a beautiful sparkling diamond ring. She was not that type of a girl. She was not the type that someone wanted to be their wife. She was not the woman someone wanted to build that domestic life with.

And as Steve’s bright blue eyes locked with hers for the millionth time in her life, she wanted to cry. He’s choosing her—he could have this life with probably anyone he points at—but here he was, right in front of her.

“Natasha,” Steve began, again. “You drive me crazy. You’re stubborn, competitive, argumentative—“

“This sounds more like insults than a proposal, Rogers.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him.

Steve ignored her comment.

“And yell at me in Russian, but,” He paused, watching her expression switch from questioning to eagerness. “You’re the best person I know. Your crazy ways make me realize how caring you are. Your stubbornness shows the loyalty you have, your competitiveness just means you’ll always be my favorite partner, and your argumentative way is exactly how this ended up like this.”

Natasha let out a small smile.

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world Natasha, and I’ve met a lot of people,” Steve grinned. “Falling in love with you took me by surprise, because I know you weren’t even trying. You were just being you and I fell hard. I fell hard for one hell—“

“Language!”

“Nat!” Steve groaned.

She was impossible to propose to.

“One hell of a woman—who will always keep me on my toes—-and I was hoping she would do the honor and marry me?”

Natasha nodded, letting Steve place the ring on her finger.

“Yes,” She was basically whimpering as the tears finally just fell down her face.

An orphan, taken into the Red Room and trained to be a spy—-an assassin—found someone, someone who worshiped her and showed her that her broken pieces could be fixed. That she deserved happiness too and that she was in control of her life, not the Red Room.

Steve stood up to pull her into a soft and loving kiss—still amazed that Natasha actually let him proposed.

“Thank you,” She let out.

“For what?” Steve questioned.

“For giving me a chance.”

Steve shook his head.

“It’s the other way around Nat,” He said firmly. “Thank you for giving me a chance to be in on your very private-hard-to-crack life.”

“I just always had a soft spot for you, Captain,” Her eyes twinkled in the darkness of the night.

Steve watched as Natasha looked down at her hand and admired the new object shining towards her. He could tell happiness was radiating from her and his heart felt so full. His love for her had always been growing, but just knowing she had agreed—despite her speeches of marriages were unnecessary—because she loves him just as much and her big heart was willing to open up to new ideas for him.

“I’m still going to yell in Russian,” Natasha grinned. “I need to practice my native language somehow.”

“I had a more romantic evening planned for this,” Steve made sure to inform her. “This was not how it was planned out.”

“I know you had a romantic evening planned, Steve,” She teasingly rolled her eyes. “Because that’s very you. But we’re us. Nothing ever goes as planned,” she pointed out. “So this was perfect. Fitting actually.”

Steve smiled. He was going to marry her soon and sith the way she kept admiring the ring on her hand, he really could not wait to add the wedding band there.

“I want to puke,” Sam spoke up from the back of the jet.

“I thought it was lovely,” Wanda added cheerfully.

“Rather fitting indeed,” Vision echoed.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Steve felt himself blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some Romanogers sweetness? :)

“You both have to be wrong,” Natasha shook her head. “No!” She exclaimed. “Just no.”

“Why are you freaking out?” Bruce questioned. “You’ve been married for two years. It’s not really an accident?”

“We have never discussed children!” Natasha nearly choked. “I’m not supposed to be able to have children. This was not in the plan.”

“Nothing is ever guaranteed,” Bruce reminded her. “Women get their tubes tied all the time and babies still happen.”

“I cannot be pregnant,” Natasha frowned. “Check again.”

“We have quadrupled check, Natasha,” Dr. Cho spoke up. “It’s a baby, a ten-week-old little baby.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at her and then at Bruce.

“You guys are wrong,” She said, but mainly to herself now.

“We can probably get the heartbeat if you want to do an ultrasound now?” Dr. Cho asked.

“Are you sure I’m pregnant?” The redhead questioned, again.

“Nat, you’re 100% pregnant,” Bruce shook his head at her denial. “We both checked everything multiple times.”

“But how?!” Her voice was loud again.

Dr. Cho and Bruce both shrugged.

“Kind a didn’t plan for this,” Natasha spoke, lowering her voice.

“But you’re a married woman, so it’s not that odd.” Dr. Cho smiled at her.

“Yeah but—,” Natasha paused to collect her thoughts. “We’re not exactly normal—we didn’t discuss this—kind of threw this scenario out the window a long time ago. I don’t know how to raise a baby!”

“Everything alright?” Steve walked into the lab.

“I’m pregnant,” Natasha bluntly stated.

“I figured,” Steve nodded.

“What?!” Her voice was definitely heard throughout the entire building by now.

Why was everyone filled with shocking remarks today?

“You figured?” She nearly growled. “I came in here to question my health and you’ve concluded already that I’m pregnant? How?!”

Steve stood back from his wife. She seemed angry and he knew better than to approach her.

“Pepper kind of put it in my head a few weeks ago when you started complaining about being sick. But I figured I’d wait for you to tell me.”

“You didn’t think to tell me that I might be pregnant?” She questioned him.

“I—wait what?” It was Steve’s turn to be confused. “Why would I tell you that I think you’re pregnant? That’s kind of weird? I though the woman usually is the one to break the news?”

“Holy fucking shit I’m pregnant,” Natasha’s eyes grew wide at the true realization. “Pregnant. A baby. A baby. An actual tiny human. A fucking baby,” she repeated to herself over and over.

Bruce just rubbed his face at the scene before him.

“Hey a baby is a lot better than your other self diagnoses,” Steve tried to assure her. “I’m definitely glad it’s just a baby and not the stomach cancer you linked your vomiting to.”

“WebMD diagnose me,” She defended.

Steve walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he hugged her.

“We’re having a baby,” Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat as Steve squeezed her shoulder. “A baby.”

It was then that it finally hit Steve. They were having a baby. He and Natasha were expecting a baby together. There was a tiny human in Natasha’s still flat stomach. They were going to be parents. When Pepper had joked about it, he let it slide because he knew that was not something that could happen. But now, as it became the reality of Natasha’s sudden cravings, vomiting, need for a lot of sleep, and extreme mood swings—Steve felt all the worry rise to his face.

“Should we try to hear the heartbeat?” Dr. Cho asked.

“Yeah,” Natasha agreed.

The monitor showed a blur and mainly just fuzzy black and white. There was hardly any shape in there that indicated a baby for now. But Dr. Cho assured them that that little bean was the baby, still developing.

“Looks like a dot,” Natasha commented.

“It’ll grow sooner than later,” Dr. Cho explained. “You’ll be showing soon.”

And then she turned on the sound and the little heartbeat echoed through the lab.

“Ah there it is,” Dr. Cho smiled.

Natasha felt her eyes begin to form tears. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with emotions. The baby’s heartbeat was strong and it was the first time she really acknowledged the baby in her stomach. Hearing that you’re having a baby for the first time just sounded like new information—nothing too big because she really did not believe Bruce or Dr. Cho when they informed her. She did not care how many Phds they had combined, they were wrong.

But then there was the baby. A tiny dot on the monitor, with its heartbeat igniting throughout the lab.

“Strong fellow,” Dr. Cho noted.

Natasha looked up at Steve, who had been just as silent. He looked amazed at the screen in front of them. She squeezed his hand that had been holding hers when Dr. Cho placed the gel on her stomach.

“Look at our baby,” Steve whispered, kissing the side of her head. “You’re going to be a great mom, Nat.”

Natasha smiled at her husband’s comment, but it slowly faded away as she realized how much her life officially just changed. Sure, falling in love with Captain America was something she never planned on. Getting married was absolutely something she never considered for herself. And now a chance at motherhood? It seemed that life was all in favor of throwing unplanned scenarios her way.

But then there was Steve, her husband—who always managed to make her feel like she literally could do anything in the world, and that included being a mother. She swallowed at the thought, but motioned for Steve anyway, giving him a tender kiss to match the moment.

—-

“Mamamamama,” it was all Natasha heard these days and she was exhausted.

The first few months of motherhood was not a joke. How was it that she could literally tackle anyone and anything, endure gunshot wounds, be blown up, and locked in for days and she could bounce back into recovery in mere hours? Yet a baby drained all her energy overnight?

Then came the teething and she was sure her ears were always ringing with the baby’s cry.

“Ma-ma,” James hummed as he used his tiny hands to scoop the yogurt he was eating, instead of the spoon that Natasha had shown him how to use.

There were more noises coming from the baby but Natasha could not make them up to be words. She busied herself loading the dishwasher because the house was a mess and she has had zero motivation to do anything--like taking a shower was even too much work at this point. James had reached the more teething and clinging stage, where just being able to place him in his high chair and actually load the dishwasher seemed rewarding.

And then she wanted to laugh at her life because for so many years, her whole life fit in a suitcase. Her identity changed so often, even she never really knew what her true story was. Then somehow, she ended sticking to one identity--the person she knew herself to be, she ended up letting the idea of love win, which led to marriage, and now a fussy baby who--despite how cranky and tired she was--she could not get enough of him.

“How’s my little guy?” Steve walked into the room and Natasha cursed herself for not even hearing him come home.

“Daaaada!” James clapped his yogurt covered hands. “Dada!”

Steve kissed the top of his head, which made him squeal with delight and splash more of the yogurt all over his clothes.

“Hey,” Steve greeted his wife with a smile.

Natasha was tired and so irritated, but the smile came out anyway and she cursed at that too--why did her husband have to have such a ‘make-you-melt’ type of smile.

“Was it rough today?” Steve was almost afraid to ask because it seemed like everyday, their son was giving Natasha an exhausting day and night.

“Not too bad,” Natasha responded.

It was the honest truth. She was exhausted and she lacked the energy to accomplish anything, however, it was not that bad. Her baby boy being clingy was actually something she secretly enjoyed, despite the whaling and neck gripping. She loved his cuddles, loved that he reached his little arms for her to sooth him--to take away the pain of his little gums being poked with new pearly whites.

“That’s good to hear,” Steve leaned in to kiss her. “I can take over if you want to rest?”

The idea sounded nice, and very much refreshing. A nap was out of the picture though as it would alter her sleeping pattern and James woke up early, regardless of however rough of a night he had. A nice long shower did sound soothing though.

—

“I think we should try for another baby,” Natasha spoke one night as they got ready for bed. “If my body allows it anyway,” she added with a sigh. “I think James would like a brother or a sister. Or maybe not, but I’d like to have another anyway,” she rambled from the bathroom as Steve stood on the side of their bedroom, trying to process her rant. “I actually really like being a mom and I want to maybe have a daughter—-another son is fine too. Really, I just want another baby—“

“Okay,” Steve finally managed to get a word in. “I would be more than happy to have another baby.”

Natasha poked her head out of the bathroom, holding a toothbrush in one hand as she smiled at him.

“I never really thought I would be looking in a mirror and thinking about how much I want another baby,” she mentioned. “I mean I never thought I would ever be a mother to begin with and then I became one. Another now I just say outloud I want another baby and—and—“

Steve watched as she began to fight back the tears. His face was puzzled at what just happened. Moments ago, Natasha was rambling about her desire for another child. She seemed upbeat, pleased with the idea actually. Now, tears were clearly forming in her eyes.

“I just say it and you’re perfectly fine with the idea. Like you actually want to plan for a baby with me and—“ she was definitely bawling and Steve rushed over to her.

“Of course I want another baby with you,” He spoke, trying to comprehend the situation. “Why wouldn’t I? We have James, I love him. I love you—“

“We didn’t plan for James and now I want to actually try for another one and you’re okay with it—“

“I’m more than okay with it. Whether we plan for the next one or it just happens,” Steve explained, pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m just really happy,” Natasha said through tears. “I’m happy you asked me out on a date, you asked me to marry you, you got me pregnant. I’m just really happy you never listen to me,” she sniffled in his arms.

“Uh—what?!” Steve exclaimed. “I listen to you,” he frowned as Natasha buried her face into his chest.

“I told you I didn’t believe in relationships, you asked me out anyway,” Natasha noted. “I said marriage wasn’t for me, you proposed anyway. I said I can’t have children, you got me pregnant anyway.”

Steve chuckled at her evaluation.

“I didn’t really have much of a say on that last part.”

“I’m just really glad you’re stubborn and married me,” Natasha wiped her eyes with her fingers. “And I’m sorry for breaking down like that. I really just want another baby because our first one turned out pretty cute and I like—I love our life. I don’t want a bunch of kids like Clint and Laura or anything… just maybe one more?” She let out a crooked smile.

“You don’t have to beg for another baby Nat,” Steve kissed her forehead. “I would love for our family to grow.”


End file.
